


Soldier tells a video game creepypasta

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier tells a video game creepypasta

Yes, I can recall the moment clear as day. I should have seen it coming when I opened the package and saw the label “DOOM” printed on a red cartridge—that’s right, RED! I knew it had to be a communist conspiracy, and had to undergo proper investigation. We had no machine in the base to process this commie message, but I was told the BLU base was in possession of one. Of course! They had to have been the ones who sent it. Those sneaky snakes in the grass, calling themselves BLU to disguise their communist underbelly!

I infiltrated the BLU base and popped the cartridge into their machine. The word “DOOM” flashed across the television screen, with the picture of a man in a mask wielding two guns (in a RED background!) and I immediately reloaded my shotgun in preparation. I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and shot it repeatedly! I then looked at the screen to see there was BLOOD! Blood, covering the entire screen! Now, I’m no believer in the supernatural, but I knew what I saw, and it was commie fluids leaking all over, sending a clear warning to me that—oh, that’s right, a BLU Sniper’s corpse was slumped over the television set.


End file.
